Yogscast Tekkit
by TiniestThrower
Summary: What happens when ten teens get spawned into the Yogscast tekkit server? This Fanfiction contains Lewis (Xephos), Simon (Honeydew), Sjin, Sips, Duncan (Lalna), Hannah (Lomadia), Rythian, Zoey, Martyn (Inthelittlewood), Toby (SoTotallyToby), Ravs, Strippin, and Nilesy. If you want to be a beta reader for this Fanfic, please PM me. Rated T because it's Yogscast.
1. Note

This a Fanfiction of the Yogscast Tekkit server. I will post the first chapter once I have someone to Beta read it. If you would like to Beta read it, then please PM me. This is Rated T, because it is the Yogscast.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening in a New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yogscast or tekkit, only my characters and plot.**

Daniel opened his eyes to find him in a strange world. He look at all the grass and trees around him and wondered where he was. He was in a forest, that much he knew for sure. When he tried to remember how he got here, Daniel found that he could not remember anything from his past, just memories of Tekkit stuff, like science and magic. He found this odd, until he looked around and saw a beautiful young girl laying down near him. He disregarded any thoughts before and headed straight for the girl, to see if she was ok.

She had blonde hair that glowed slightly in the sunlight. Daniel could only describe her face as very pretty. Daniel wondered what the color of her eyes were, but they were closed so he could not see. Daniel put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She did not wake. He shook her more fiercely. She still refused to wake. He decided that the only way to wake her was to shake her much more fiercely. He then started to violently shake her. It worked. She slowly opened her eyes and Daniel saw that they were blue. Daniel was suddenly curious about what his hair color was. He noticed that his hair reached past his eyes, so he could see that it was jet black.

"What... Who..." Said the girl, jerking him back to his senses. He looked into her eyes and saw confusion that he figured must had been in his eyes when he first woke up.

He smiled, lost for words now that she was awake. He decided to start off simple, and said, "Hello."

She seemed momentarily lost for words, until she said, "Hi..."

"What's your name?" Daniel asked, still trying to keep it simple.

"Destiny..." Destiny responded.

Daniel liked the name, deciding it suited her. He stood up and extended a hand, offering to let her up. "My name is Daniel."

She smiled and grasped his hand. Daniel pulled and found that he wasn't that strong, but he was at least strong enough to pull Destiny up. He noticed that he had to look almost straight up to look at Destiny's face, indicating that either Destiny was really tall, or he was super short. He decided it was the later. He was thinking on what to say next, when he heard a voice hesitantly call, "Hello?"

The two both spun around to see a boy, standing behind a tree, poised to run. "Hello..." Daniel said carefully.

"My name... is Andy..." Andy slowly stepped closer to them. Daniel could see him, and saw that he was almost as tall as Destiny, had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Daniel gave an encouraging smile and said, "I'm Daniel. And this is Destiny."

"Where am I? Because I just -" Andy started saying.

Daniel cut him off, saying, "Woke up without any of your memories?" He nods, looking surprised. "That happened to me too." Daniel look over at Destiny.

"Me too." She says.

There was an awkward pause, until Daniel spoke up. "I guess we had better get some supplies?" The others nodded, and they all set out to collect some wood. After about an hour, they had a house with wooden floors and a wooden roof, with cobblestone walls.

**3 Days later**

Daniel woke to voices outside the house. He was a very light sleeper, and was unsurprised to see that Andy and Destiny were still asleep(Andy was snoring slightly). He looked out the small window in his cobblestone house and saw somethings that almost made him die of a heart attack. There were other people outside. He quickly took a head count and counted seven people outside, each equipped with some type weapon, may it be a sword, pickaxe, or axe.

Daniel heard one of them say, "There are other people here!" His voice (he assumed that it was a boy) was deep, and he pinpointed where it came from, and he saw that it was a tall, strong boy holding an axe.

He heard a smaller boy whisper (He was unable to pinpoint where/who it came from, because it was so quiet), "Shhh! You're going to wake them!"

Daniel stepped outside and said, "A little bit too late for that." He reached into his backpack he made when his friends brought some leather, and brought out his iron dagger. He insisted that he got a dagger instead of a sword, for it felt much better to him.

"Woah there, we don't mean any harm! Just looking for a place to stay! All of us just kinda woke up without any real memories..." A girl said. Daniel realized that what happened to Andy, him, and Destiny must had happened to these people. He decided to share this information with these people.

"That happened to me too." At that moment, Daniel heard noise behind him, and saw Andy and Destiny came out, looking with scared and tired (for they had only woke up a minute ago) at the newcomers. "They also had that happen to them." Daniel spoke up for them.

Suddenly the same person that whispered before spoke up and said, "Well that has to mean something! Maybe there is something here for us... And we.. got called here?" It seemed more like a question. Daniel could see that he was short, but not as short as Daniel. He had dark hair that was not quite brown and not quite black. It was too dark to see his eyes.

Daniel then figured that traveling with a group of 10 is much more safer than travelling with a group of 3. So he said, "Well, we better travel together and look for it."

The girl that had spoke before brighten up. "Should we leave now?"

I looked over at my best friends, and said, "No. Give us a moment to get our stuff together."

They all went inside and started putting the stuff from their chests into their and backpacks. When they were finished, the entire group went off.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The group had been traveling for days. Daniel found out all of the peoples names. The boy who had whispered was named Bixler, the tall and strong boy whom Bixler had whispered to was Lance (Daniel found out that while Lance was tall and strong, he was quite dumb and slow). The girl who had said that she meant no harm was Samantha, And there was also Nathan, Lindsey, Dylan, and Whitley, but Daniel didn't really know much about them.

Daniel, Andy, and Destiny were in the lead, so they were the first ones to see it. There was a large marble building in front of their eyes. On the front of it was some 3D art of a head with horns and a red beard all showed in lamps.

They all stood side by side, looking at the tall, marble building. Finally, Daniel said, "Shall we go see who lives there?"

**Well, a little Cliffhanger to end you off. Thank you so much for reading this, and if you could possibly review, that would really mean a lot to me. I just wanted to say, this chapter just introduces my characters, and the next chapter will introduce two of the Yogscast (Can you guess which two?). ****Also, I still need some Beta readers, so if you're up to that, just PM. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Xephos and Honeydew

The group approached the building and saw that there was a shack closeby. He looked through the window, and saw a couple of beds, but saw that there was more to the shack. So Daniel suggest that they split up, one group searches the building whilst the other searches the shack. Daniel was not surprised to see that instead of doing it five in one group and five in the other, it was Daniel, Andy, and Destiny in one group and all the other seven in the other group. Daniel knew that even though that it was one big group, the sense of the two original groups still existed.

Putting all of his other thoughts aside, he was surprised to see that the entrance to such a massive building was just a simple wooden door. As he pushed it open, the faint voices of what sounded like two men could be heard. Daniel cautiously stepped inside and called out, "Hello?"

The voices of the two men instantly stopped. Daniel looked around and saw a couple of machines laid around. He also saw a ladder and went down, for that was where the he had heard the voices of the two men. He saw two people staring at him the second he went down.

One man was wearing a vest. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was also pretty tall, but the other man was much shorter, and he had black eyes and a ginger beard and hair.

Daniel jumped of the ladder, falling about 4 feet and landing. "Er... Hello?" he said.

The taller one said, "Why... Hello..." At that moment, Destiny and Andy came down the ladder to accompany Daniel. "Jeez, are there any more of you?"

Daniel was slightly nervous, afraid to how he would react to his response, but Daniel knew that he had to be honest and gain their trust. "Yeah... Seven more..." Daniel then turned to Andy, and said, "You better go fetch them, tell him we found the people who owns this place." Daniel then returned his attention to the two men, and said, " Er... My name's Daniel, and this is Destiny." Destiny waved. "The person who just left was Andy..."

The tall man looked shocked when he said that there was a lot more people here, but from his face Daniel could tell that he thought that if they meant to attack, they would had already done it. Daniel was surprised he trusted them so easily.

The taller one said, "My name is Xephos... and this," he said, pointing to his companion, "Is the dwarf, Honeydew." Honeydew waved and. "Why have you come here?" Xephos said.

So Daniel started to tell his tale. It wasn't long, for it only been about a week since he first woke. In the short time it took him to tell his tale, all his friends had gathered around.

He started to finish, "And, well, we were wondering -"

Xephos cut him off, saying, "If you all could stay here?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, "And if you want, we can work some, and we'll only be here for a little while."

"Of course you can stay." Xephos said with a smile. You could hear audible sighs of reliefs from within the group. Xephos then say, "As for the working part, we need someone to help Honeydew mine a hole to Oil Is - "

Honeydew cut him off, saying, "Pig Island."

Xephos rolled his eyes and continued, saying, " To PIG Island, and we also,"

Suddenly, a voice behind Daniel spoke up, saying, "I'll do it." Daniel turned around and saw Samantha walk up next to Daniel. She continued, saying, "I enjoy mining and I'm really good at it. I could help."

Honeydew nodded and said, "This one has a good heart. I like her," making Samantha blush a little.

Xephos once more rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because she likes to dig."

Honeydew ignored him, and focused his attention on Samantha. "Should we go ahead and start? I started digging the hole a little bit."

"Sure!" Samantha said with excitement, and rushed after Honeydew, who had gone deep down heading toward the hole.

Xephos started again, "And, as I was saying, I also need some help fixing the automatic sorting machines, Honeydew broke them again."

This time Daniel spoke up, saying, "Done, I'm a whiz with machines." It was true. Daniel was really good at machines.

Xephos nodded to show he understood, and Daniel walked over to the ladder. As he started climbing it, he heard was Xephos saying that he also needed someone to help farm, and Lindsey volunteer. The last job he heard was Lance volunteer to help Xephos go to the nether to get some Blaze rods, because Simon had condensed that last one.

When Daniel heard Xephos say sorting machines, he thought that Xephos meant the machine, not a bunch of complicated pipes and machines to make one big machine that sorts stuff. Daniel was utterly perplexed by all the machinery, and had to take five minutes just analyzing it just to see how it functioned. Once he saw how it functioned, the first thing he did was turn it off. Then he tested each part and found the problem. He fixed it, and looked at his watch, surprised when he saw that it took him almost three hours. He started to climb down the ladder to tell Xephos the good news.

**Two days later**

The entire group was laying down in the basement of the Jaffa Factory (that was what Xephos had called it), for the was no room in the shed, so Xephos made them all bads and laid them down in the basement.

"I think we had better leave in them morning. We have been here long enough." Daniel noticed that Lance and Samantha looked at each other, but at the time he paid no attention to it.

"Yeah, I feel like we have overstayed our visit," Andy said.

"Well..." Samantha started. "I feel... You see I... I like you all and all, but..."

"I think what Samantha is trying to say, that if you all are leaving, that she wants to stay here, and work with Honeydew. And I want to work with Xephos. He taught me some cool combat moves, and science and... I feel like I would learn more, staying with him."

There was silence for a long time, before Daniel said, "I guess, if you feel that way, there's nothing holding you back..." Again silence, before Daniel said, "Well, I guess we had better rest, for we have to leave in the morning..." And with that, every laid down and went to sleep.

That morning, Daniel woke to the sound of a creak, and realized that either Honeydew or Xephos must had opened the door. Figuring it was Xephos starting up the machines, Daniel started to climb the ladder to go talk to him. Daniel caught Xephos before he could start up the machines, and padded up next to him.

Daniel started to explain how they had to go, but two people in their group wanted to stay with Honeydew Inc.

Xephos just smiled and said, "I bet I can guess which two it is. Lance and Samantha, right?

"Well... Yeah. How did you know?"

"They seem to like it here more than the others. Tell them that I said that they could stay."

"Thank you. And good-bye!" Daniel called, going to awake his group to get ready to depart.

When he went down, he saw that half of his friends were awake and moving, the other half sitting up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes, or still sleeping. Daniel went over to where Lance and Samantha were sitting together, and told them the good news. By the time he was finished, almost everyone was awake.

The group quickly got everything ready, and they were all outside. Xephos came out, and motioned for Daniel to come over. The second Daniel and Xephos were alone with no eavesdroppers, Xephos started speaking.

"Where are you all planning on going?"

"I don't know... I personally feel like..." Daniel pondered this for a moment, before continuing, saying, "I feel like there is something, or someone, out there waiting for me. I need to find it. It's... like calling me. And I'm sure the others feel the same."

Xephos nodded, and said, "Maybe you're talking about Sips and Sijn. Their just north of here, and they run a company called Sipsco."

"I guess we'll go there then."

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer." Xephos said. "Tell the others I said bye."

"I will. Tell Honeydew we said bye."

Xephos smiled and waved. And then the group was off.

**Hello again! I decided to upload because it is 11:11 (where I am at least) and I now have one favorite, one follower, and 111 views. Thank you all for the support in just the few days that this has been up! I really appreciate it! I really hope that you like this next chapter! I'm thinking about making next chapter extra long, because it is the third chapter, and three is my favorite number. Thanks you for reading!**


End file.
